Why I Smile
by Taeng
Summary: Yuuri has been smiling more and the Timeranger boys 'nominate' Tatsuya to find out why. Oneshot. Tatsuya/Yuuri


**I know I'm supposed to be working on _The Roar of Time_, but this popped into my head. This was originally supposed to just be a friendship story, but ended up turning into what it did.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mirai Sentai Timeranger or any of the characters. They belong to Toei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why I Smile<strong>_

Yuuri wasn't the type of person to smile. She never had a reason to smile. She was always focused and serious, committed to her job. The boys often wondered if she actually knew how to smile, but there had been brief, fleeting moments were she stiff, cold exterior had crumbled for a moment, her mask slipping and showing a smile of true happiness.

But these moments were rare.

Yuuri wasn't the type of person to smile.

The four boys knew of her history, why she rarely showed any emotion, why she rarely smiled and they understood why. However, as the months went on and they continued to know more about each other, their bonds of friendship forming, the boys had found that her exterior was increasingly slipping. There were times when they, individually, caught her with a small smile on her lips. These incidents were always when she thought she was alone or when no-one was looking and as soon as she realised she was being watched, she would shake her head as though shaking off a bad thought, her smile instantly disappearing.

But, she was smiling more. Something was making her happy.

The boys were intrigued by this, wondering what could make someone like her lower her walls slightly to portray an emotion that wasn't anger or frustration. And in the end, they decided that one of them should ask her, subtly. Not asking her in that way would result in disastrous consequences; usually a slap, kick or her storming out of the apartment they all shared.

After a long discussion and rounds of rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that Tatsuya would be the one to talk to her. Tatsuya had argued against the decision, stating that she was less likely to open up to him and that anything he said would result in her either slapping him, kicking him or storming out. The other three disagreed, plus he had lost the most rounds so it was fair. Tatsuya continued to shake his head and mutter in disagreement.

Sion quietly opened the door of their room, poking his head out to see where Yuuri was. She was in her usual place, staring out of the window. He looked back at the other three and nodded his head, silently saying that she was out there.

Tatsuya began to shake his head furiously as Domon and Ayase dragged him towards the door. "No!" he cried as quietly as possible. "I don't think this is a good idea. I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Domon replied through gritted teeth as Tatsuya tried to resist being pulled.

"She's more likely to talk to you than any of us," Ayase added, continuing to pull him towards the door.

"What? No she's not," Tatsuya replied, surprised at Ayase's words.

"Yes she is," Ayase replied more firmly. This was something that Ayase, Domon and Sion had noticed long ago about Tatsuya and Yuuri; the attraction forming between them despite their differences and constant bickering. They had also noticed that she was more comfortable confiding in him than anyone else. This was the reason why they had tricked Tatsuya into loosing every round of rock, paper, scissors. If anyone was going to get anything out of her, then it would be Tatsuya.

"She won't talk to me!" Tatsuya cried, still continuing to struggle. "Why can't Honami do it?"

"What's Honami got to do with it?" Domon instantly asked.

"She's a girl, isn't she? Girls usually talk to each other."

They were now right at the door.

Ayase smiled. "Well, Honami's not here."

And with that, Sion quickly opened the door wide as Ayase and Domon pushed Tatsuya forward, through the doorway. Sion shut the door again.

Tatsuya stumbled from the force of being pushed and struggled to keep his balance without Yuuri noticing. He managed to regain his balance quickly and let of a loud sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?"

Yuuri's voice made him jump. He hadn't realised that she had heard him. He cleared his throat. "Nothing."

Yuuri frowned and looked back out of the window. Tatsuya watched her for a moment. He couldn't help but feel a certain attraction towards the woman in front of him. He didn't know why. She was so different to him. He was open and happy, whereas she was closed, hiding behind her walls, but the way the sun illuminated her face and how it framed her at that moment, the way the gentle breeze from the open window blew her hair back made him forget their differences as he focused on the beauty of the woman before him. He sighed, remembering what he had to do, knowing that she would never open up to him like he wanted her to, and walked over to her.

"So," he began, standing next to her with his back leaning against the wall.

"So?" She continued to look out of the window at the scenery.

"So, how are you?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "I am fine," she replied.

"Good, good." Tatsuya wrung his fingers together. He had no idea how to ask her why she had been looking happy lately. He noticed that she was still watching him, confusion evident on her face. He inwardly groaned. Why did he have to be the one to talk to her?

"Why?" she asked.

"I– uh…" He cleared his throat. "I was just wondering, since you're stood here by yourself."

"I stand here a lot," she reminded him.

"I kno–"

"It's where I come to think." She turned back to look out of the window.

"–Oh." He looked at her as she cut him off. This was where she came to think. "So there's something on your mind, then."

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh and leaned on the windowsill. "Not really."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

She lightly bit her lower lip nervously, still staring out of the window. She thought for a brief moment about whether or not to say what was on her mind. Out of everyone, Tatsuya was the one she felt she could open up to most, though she didn't know why. There was something about his presence that made her feel as though she could trust him; that he would listen to her. Despite their constant arguments and bickering, there was just something about him that made her turn to him, something that made her know that she could rely on him. After a couple of moments of silence, she quickly glanced at Tatsuya and saw that he was watching her intently. She swallowed and let out another sigh. "I was just thinking what it would be like, what I would be like if…" she took a small breath and deliberately diverted her eyes, "if we never met."

Tatsuya stared at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to tell him anything, but here they were; her telling him her thoughts and feelings. Though, of all the things he had expected, which to be honest wasn't a lot since she was so guarded, he hadn't expected that. "What do you mean?"

She quickly stood back up properly, the speed at which she did this and the breeze from the window made her hair blow back away from her face. She bit her lower lip again before facing him, her head lowered. "I mean, what would I be like if I didn't know you." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Tatsuya struggled to hear her despite their close proximity.

"You mean if you didn't know me and Ayase and the others?"

She quickly shook her head and slowly lifted her head, her defences lowered. "If I didn't know _you_."

Tatsuya almost stumbled back in surprise. He definitely hadn't been expecting that. He stared at her, eyes wide and she flushed, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Me? Yuuri, I don't…" he began, but she stopped him.

"If I still knew Ayase, Domon and Sion, I don't think that my attitude or feelings before we came here would change," she said, her defences beginning to rise as her serious side took over. "All I was ever focused on was the job, even after I met them. All I ever had was my job. I had no friends or family to care about and I was fine with that. But then you, you came along and everything changed. There's something about you. You made me change. You made me realise that there was more than just being a police officer, you became my friend made me open up in a way no else could, or tried to. I found myself doing things that I never thought I would before. Even though we're here, in the past, in a time we don't know, I feel more at peace, more happier than ever before and I think that's because of you." She took a breath. "And I think…" she trailed off and turned away from him, "you're the reason why I smile."

Tatsuya stared at her back, in a state of shock. _She smiles because of me?_ His brain tried to process that information. _I make her smile?_ As he thought about what she had said, he realised that it was true. She always seemed to smile when he was around. She had become increasingly open and it was because of him. He did that. "Yuuri…"

She shook her head and though he couldn't see her face, he saw her raise her hand to her face and wondered if she had been crying, however, when she turned around, there was no evidence of tears, but her expression was one of nervousness. "I shouldn't have said any of that." She lowered her head again.

This time it was Tatsuya who shook his head. "No," he said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you told me." He moved one of his hands from her shoulder, placing it on her cheek, making her lift her head so that she was looking at him. He smiled at her broadly. "I make you smile."

A small smile formed on Yuuri's lips and she let out a small laugh. "You make me smile," she confirmed, resting her hands on his upper arms.

"Well, you make me smile too," Tatsuya whispered and it was Yuuri's turn to widen her eyes with shock.

In that moment, Yuuri as she looked at him in confusion, she felt something rush though her as she stared into Tatsuya's eyes, studying them. She didn't recognise the feeling and had never felt it before, but she knew that she liked it. It was a feeling that sent warm chills through her body. It was a pleasant feeling that felt natural, as though she was supposed to be feeling it with Tatsuya and this thought made her smile more.

Tatsuya had also felt a similar feeling as he looked into Yuuri's brown eyes, once he had overcome his own shock of saying those words to her. He hadn't meant to say them, but they slipped out so easily and he knew that they were true. He relied on her as much as she did him. Simply being in her presence made him smile more then he already did. She just had that sort of effect on him. As he looked at her, he had felt a sudden coolness run through his fingers where they touched her smooth, soft skin. He knew that what he felt at that moment was something that he felt before with Yuuri and linked it to her, though he too didn't know what it meant. All he knew was that he liked having that feeling course through him when he was with her.

As though pulled by the unknown force that coursed through their bodies, Tatsuya's hand tentatively moved across her cheek so the tips of his fingers were brushing against her hairline, gently stroking her chocolate-coloured hair. A small smile was evident on both of their lips as he slowly lowered his head towards hers. Yuuri felt her heart beating wildly with either anticipation or excitement, she wasn't sure, as she realised what was about to happen. She leant into his touch as she pushed forward, closing her eyes.

Throughout all of Tatsuya and Yuuri's conversation, the other three Timerangers had been straining their ears as they listened intently from their position behind their bedroom door, which was open slightly, allowing them to listen to the conversation.

Neither of them had been surprised when they heard that Tatsuya was the reason why Yuuri smiled more. Anyone watching those two could tell. It was so obvious to everyone but the two of them.

Sion felt a wave of excitement rush through him as their two comrades began to lean towards each other. He almost wanted to jump up and down with anticipation, but knew that he had to stay quiet.

Just as Yuuri and Tatsuya were about to kiss, Domon sneezed loudly behind Sion, making him jump. He lost his balance and fell forward, pushing the door wide open as he fell out of it.

Yuuri and Tatsuya jumped apart startled by the disturbance, both of them blushing furiously.

"There, er, there was a spider on the floor," Sion muttered, quickly searching the floor.

"Yeah. I'm allergic to spiders," Domon added apologetically before copying Sion's movements, while Ayase just stood watching them, a smile on his face.

"Anyway, what were you two talking about?" Ayase asked, a wide smile on his lips and Sion and Domon stopped their fake spider-searching to listen.

Tatsuya looked at Yuuri and flashed him a warning look, telling him to reveal what she had said or what they had nearly done.

Tatsuya, a broad smile on his face, looked at the other three males. "I make Yuuri smile!" he shouted happily.

"What?" The three males asked, pretending that this was the first time that they had heard this.

"I'm the reason Yuuri smiles! Oww!" Tatsuya cried in pain as Yuuri punched his arm, a frown on her face.

For a brief moment, everyone froze, worried that Yuuri's cold exterior had risen again due to Tatsuya's outburst. However, her eyes still sparkled in happiness, making Tatsuya realise that she was joking with him, another thing that she rarely did. He smiled at her. Instantly she smiled in response, making them all sigh in relief, and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, making her smile even more.

"You're the reason I smile."


End file.
